User talk:SporeVideos3/2013
Hey.youcp (talk) 18:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Stop Hello SporeVideos3. Recently, you have been reuploading images, but nothing seems wrong with the original. In the case you're trying to gain edits like that, I ask you please stop. I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Images Please refrain from uploading anymore of these "meme" images I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Hi Please Stop putting Memes on the wiki that have nothing to do with cp. Please read http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Images if you don't stop I. will have to block you. Puffle Roundup Logo Hi, SporeVideos3. May I ask where you found this logo? I can't say I've seen it before. -- 02:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning. SporeVideos3, please refrain from adding on Tusk's Infobox, it is not needed as the current picture fulfills the necessities. If you fail to obey these orders, I will have to call an admin to discuss any procedure to be taken for your case. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Tusk's Infobox Hello: Please refrain from further changing the picture on Tusk's Infobox, as they are counter-productive edits; also, the current image (which is artwork) has a better quality, compared to the other one, which is his in-game sprite. If you fail to obey this warning, an administrator/bureaucrat will have to block you. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question About the question you asked, the Tusk looking at the right (File:Tusk.png) is artwork, but the Tusk looking at the left (File:CardJitsuSnow-Tusk.PNG) is his in-game sprite. The artwork is made to look more neat and appealing for the viewers, opposite from the sprite. Please contact me or any other staff member if you have other questions. Have a good day: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 21:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Hey, Spore. This is a really cool feature that Penguin-Pal added. He could probably explain it better than I can, but I'll try my best to explain. Since Club Penguin created an image database for the buddy list update in 2011, your current player card is stored as an image in the database. Using Template:Player Card (and the MediaWiki pages that it uses), you can embed this image on any page here. If you have any more questions or would like to know how to get your player card ID to embed your current player card on the wiki, contact me or Penguin-Pal. I hope this helped. -- 02:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Also, if you're looking for a way for adding an image of your own penguin, talk:Gold2232|diff=953690&oldid=951455#RE:Current_Player_Card}} check this. If you only want to use the image without the thumbnail and caption, you can use Template:Player Card Plain. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:16, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Re: Help Done. Thanks for notifying me. -- 22:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Pookie Yes, dude! I'm not a pookie!!! --Superbpuffle the octobanana drools... drools.... and drools..... (talk) 22:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Copying Content Hello, Spore. I see that you have recently copied 2 articles and 1 image from http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/. Due to the Plagiarism Policy, I have had to block you for 1 day. Please do not copy content from the new wiki in the future. Thanks, -- 03:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hello, I have noticed you put {Delete} on the Star Wars Takeover, which is an existing future party. Find proof before you put a page in deletion. Also, please make sure pages have a reason for a page to be deleted. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 11:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Archive notice Hi SporeVideos, Please note that the template shall only be added to articles about features, games, items, etc., that were available once in Club Penguin but no longer part of the game, or were an external feature that nowadays does not exist. For example, it includes: *Games that are no longer available, like Experimental Penguins *Removed mini-games, like Puffle-So-Cute-O *Parties that have ended, like Festival of Flight *Removed catalogs like Big Wigs But does not inlclude: *Retired moderators like Rsnail *Items that are currently not available in any catalog Please keep that in mind when adding to an article the template . Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:CharacterInfobox2 Hi SporeVideos, Please note that i merged Template:CharacterInfobox2 with Template:CharacterInfobox, as there is no significant change between the two. voice is now an optional parameter, so you can add it to pages that already uses . Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hackers! Quick! Keep your userpage safe because User:Penguin Faxx is going to hack it! -User:Nicov0331, The Epic One! Re:Snow Minions Picture HI SporeVideos, I cropped the image as you requested. If you wanted me to do something else, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Please note Hi Spore, Please note that the recent files and content that you've uplaoded about the Candy Ghost BG has been deleted as it's been taken from this site without proper attribution, which is plagiarism. Please add the source of your content when using informations or other media from other sites, but please prevent using content from the new wiki. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hello, and good evening! The attached image does not meet the requirements for an infobox image. Please crop the white background behind the penguin, so that it is transparent. Thank you! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 01:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Do me a favor. Don't move images on the Funny Pictures randomly to gain edits. Thank you. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 20:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help Hi Spore, Im not a Admin (well I wish I was so I can block those vandals :P) but I reverted some. :) [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']] 02:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) where'd you get that pick of Rockhopper you uploaded? SandorL (talk) 00:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) You're not good! You always remove images even though they're Club Penguin stuff! They are meant to be there! T^T -- T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: I don't call it a problem. If you wanted to fix it, just add |thumb next to the image name. There was no need to delete some of the information on the page and there was no need to message me in that tone. OK? Thanks. -----[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Talk Page) 21:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Hi: Yes, I was demoted, but don't worry, it was because I was on a trial. If you have any other questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 12:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Stop! Would you please stop editing Cheechee and ruining the page! "Mutant Power of Lightning" It's Jay! (talk) 14:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: No Fair!!! I'm sorry, but the Cheechee article had more information. [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 14:16, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi SporeVideos, Please note that i moved Templaet:SporeVideos3Signature to User:SporeVideos3/sign as it's only allowed to store signatures in your user space. In order to sign, you can add: You can aslo add this code to your preferences for auto-signing using 4 tildes (~~~~). Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: I hacked the items i did not meet them time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 22:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) wait maybe i could look them up --time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 22:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) found the icon on friend's list Screenshot_53gjjjj8,ol.png _54nngt.png time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 23:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC) STOP MAN! Stop undoing my pics I added to the funny pics! I MADE THEM! It is getting REALLY annoying! You vandal! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 23:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) WILL YOU STOP I MADE THEM. STOP OR I WILL TELL P-P!!! This is your last chance to stop before you form a massive fight! I don't want to fight! I am a good person! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 00:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Nope, that was me. And I now see I made a typo- I said "kniw" instead of "know". Anyways, I'm curious, why does it seem like somebody else? Have a great day, 123kitten2 23:16, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on uploading the 73,000th photo on the wiki! You rock! BTW you uploaded JW • Talk • Blog • • More! 19:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Changes Hello: I have seen your recent contributions, and I must ask you not do to massive page changes if you don't have an administrator's approval, as you did redirecting articles from Star Wars, Pixar and Marvel universes to the Disney Wiki. All of those edits have been rollbacked, and unless you talk to an administrator about it, they will be unchanged. If you have talked to an administrator about this, be so kind and leave a link to his talk page where you asked for permission. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Vote Hi SporeVideos, The vote will begine on Sunday this month as we haven't announced about the submissions in the community corner. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Rookie Hi Spore, Those images are real, I've discussed it with Vic. Club Penguin left both the textures for the bats and webs as well as for Rookie's regular flower shirt. All I had to do was delete what was on top. CP really did create those poses for regular Rookie, and in fact, we'll probably see them on CP soon, down to the placement of the flower. I don't put customs on the wiki, and besides, those LOOK 100% real because they ARE 100% real, and you know it. SandorL (talk) 10:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) 18:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC)}} Throwback Thursday Heya, Sporevideos! Throwback Thursday is not a real CP thing and please inform an admin to delete it (I'm asking u, cause you are the one who made the page) RE:Re: Puffle Chase Hi SporeVideos, Here arae the images that you've recently requested: Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Black.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Blue.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Brown.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Green.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Orange.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Pink.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Purple.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Red.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image White.png Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Yellow.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:18, December 1, 2013 (UTC) That Minecraft logo request Heya. I saw that Kai didn't make your logo request on Minecraft, so I made it for ya :P WikiaMaster123 (talk) 05:02, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 22:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC)